


Apples or Candy

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony likes to play pranks; Steve's the good guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples or Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for mm8 who asked for "Steve/Tony", giving out apples, at the Happy October Swap on LJ.

Steve paused when he walked into his apartment and saw bags of apples. They were everywhere and standing gleefully in the center of it all was Tony.

"Steve!" Tony exclaimed, turning around. "Finally. We've only got an hour until sunset. I tried to find a bowl big enough to hold a few apples, but I can't find one. Do you have one?"

Steve set his bag by the door and walked into the kitchen. "And why do we need a bowl? And what are we doing with the apples?"

"Handing them out," Tony answered, grin turning sly as Steve opened a cabinet. "I can't do it at the Tower--security and all. But I figure your apartment building should get a few trick or treaters."

"They might go bad," Steve remarked, handing Tony a bowl. "I mean, I haven't seen a lot of kids in the neighborhood."

Tony waved a hand as he opened one of the bags and put a few into the bowl. "So I'll donate what isn't used. You're missing the point."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Back in my day, someone giving out apples would've been great, but something tells me that this isn't what you're up to."

Tony shrugged. "Recent studies have shown that kids aren't getting the produce they need because it's too expensive, but you're right. That isn't why I do this."

Steve waited patiently, knowing that he could out wait his lover. Tony finally sighed, rolling his eyes upward. "You're no fun, honestly. You're supposed to ask me what I'm planning to do and I'm supposed to reply mysteriously and you're then supposed to have to wait to see what I'm up to."

Still, Steve waited. Tony made a sound like a growl and grabbed the bowl, turning toward the door. "It's because the kids are expecting candy, Steve. Candy! And here we are with a bowl of apples! Grab another bag, would you?"

Steve sighed, but grabbed a bag of apples. It wasn't as though he had anything better to do. On the sly, he also grabbed the big bag of candy he'd picked up at the store yesterday. Smirking, he joined Tony on the stoop outside his building.


End file.
